Monster HighThe Next Generation of Yugioh
by PyroRoxie
Summary: Yamino is the daughter of Yugi Motou and is enrolled in a Duelist Academy. She meets old friends and the next generation of duelists.She discovers that her destiny is somehow linked to Ancient Egypt and Pharaohs.Now she must save the world with her power.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In Domino City at age 21 Yugi Motou married Tea Gardener. A year later Tea was pregnant with their first and to be only child. They were overjoyed at the birth of their baby girl. The girl was named Yamino in honor of the Pharaoh that had once dwelled in Yugi's puzzle. Yugi decided he no longer needed the Millennium Puzzle and so passed its power and responsibilities onto his daughter. Thirteen years later Yamino was enrolled in a special academy that taught an extra class of Duel Monsters. Because of this extra time spent at school the Domino Duelist Training Academy was also a boarding school. To all the kids in the academy it was known as Monster High. To be enrolled you had to take a written exam on duel monsters. In the first year most students either dropped out or were failed. When her parents told of the academy Yamino was ready to take on the challenge of the next generation.

Chapter 1

"This is going to be your first day at Domino Duelist Training Academy!" Tea said excitedly as she shook her reluctant daughter awake. "Good for me," Yamino groaned. Once her mother had left her Yamino dragged herself out of bed. She slipped into a black tank top and faded jeans.

Yamino looked in her suitcase for the last time to make sure that she wasn't forgetting anything. Last night she had finally decided to pack. All her clothes, a few books, her I-pod touch, a deck, a duel disk, and a few bucks were pretty much everything she had. The only jewelry she wore was the pendant her father had given her at birth. He had told her it might help her at the academy.

She walked down to the breakfast table backpack slung over one shoulder and lugging a suitcase. Tea looked up, "Yamino, you're going to hurt you're back if you carry you're book bag like that." Yamino flashed a false smile at her mother. "Thanks for the concern." Her father smiled and reached out to ruffle her hair as she sat down. Yamino jerked away. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Yugi sighed. "Nothing." As he looked at his daughter he realized how much she reminded him of the Pharaoh. Her hair was down to her chest and jet black with natural yellow lightening strikes down it and redish lining. He hoped she would do well at the academy.

Yamino only ate a little of the bacon her mother had made. She couldn't wait to get out on her own. She finished breakfast and got in the car. Her father drove as her mother attempted to fawn over her from the front seat. Yamino simply ignored her. Finally after a half hour of driving they reached the Domino Train Station. The academy was out in the country of Domino, at least 50 miles from anywhere in every direction.

Yamino shrugged her back pack higher on to her shoulder. She acknowledged her parents' goodbye briefly as she boarded the train. Once on board she quickly found an empty cabin. She heaved her suitcase into the overhead compartment. Then she leaned back in her seat and hooked up her I-pod. The blare of _Simple Plan_ could be heard in the next cabin.

She did not notice when two young boys opened the door of her cabin. They attempted to ask her if the seat was open. She didn't hear them. The long-haired blonde poked her arm. Yamino jumped. She ripped out her ear buds. "What was that for," she said angrily. The boy held up his hands.

"Chill out, girl! We just want to see if this cabin is open," the blonde said. She frowned. "Does it look like its empty, Blondie?" Yamino put her feet up on the seat opposite her. Then the white-haired boy behind the blonde she hadn't even noticed threw her legs roughly off the seat. "You don't have to such a friggin' jerk!"

Yamino frowned and gestured for them to sit. As the two boys sat she asked, "So you got a name, Blondie?" The boy looked at her angrily but answered, "Yes, in fact I do." When he stopped she gestured for him to continue. He sighed, "Brandon Wheeler." She nodded.

"How 'bout you albino?" She saw a flash of annoyance in the boy's green eyes. "Rahuna Ryou." She raised an eyebrow. "I think I'll just nickname you Ra." Ra looked less than thrilled. "So who're you?" he asked. "Yamino Motou." Brandon rolled his eyes. "Am I the only one here with a slightly normal name?" Yamino couldn't help but smile at this.

"Appears that way," she said. Brandon leaned back in his seat. "So tell me, what kind of name is Yamino." She was about to answer when Ra interrupted. "You don't know? Oh please, Yamino means darkness." Brandon looked at her, "Does this mean you're some sort of dark creature come to eat the souls of mortals?"

This time Yamino couldn't help but laugh. "You… have been…*laughs*… been watching too many horror flicks." He smiled. Then Ra spoke, "What's that pendant you wear?" She looked down. "Oh, this," she said holding it up. "This was my father's. He called it the Millennium Puzzle. He made me put it together when I was younger. It came from Egypt, I think."

He nodded and seemed to digest the information. "Is there any particular reason you want to know?" Ra quickly shook his head. She frowned. Brandon proceeded to ask, "Are you Egyptian?" She nodded. _Yamino,_ a voice called from deep within her. _Yamino, beware of Ryou!_ She realized that the two boys were looking at her. She shook her head. "Sorry, did I miss something?"

The conversation continued, but Yamino was barely paying any attention. What was that voice? Where had it come from? What had it meant by beware of Ryou? She had only just met Ra yet she decidedly liked him and Brandon. For some reason she decided to trust the voice and simply be cautious around her new friend.

Finally the train came to a stop. The trio rushed to the window of their cabin. Yamino had to admit the academy was an impressive sight. There was a large garden with a stone path leading up to the main entrance of the school. The school itself was seven floors. The building was made from stone. On the stone walls were carved images of monsters one of which she recognized as the Dark Magician. A short walk away from the school was the dormitory. It was only two floors. Top floor for girls and bottom for guys. Since only a few duelists were accepted and passed their first year of five here the dorms were small and sectioned off for each year group.

Yamino, Brandon, and Ra stepped out of the train with all their luggage. A man in a red suit with long silver hair stood in front of them. The man waited until they all had assembled. "Welcome chosen duelists, I am Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters. I am here to welcome you to Monster High," the man said with a great flourish of his hands. _Yes,_ Yamino thought. _This will be Monster High._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Pegasus showed the new students around the campus. Yamino nearly dozed off when he spoke of the normal high school subjects they would have. He led them back into the garden. Yamino muttered a little too loudly, "Is that eyeliner he's wearing?" Brandon snickered. Pegasus swung around sending his girly hair flying. "You," he said pointing to Brandon. He froze as he realized Pegasus was pointing at him. "What's so funny, boy?"

Yamino stepped in front of Brandon. "I had a question, sir. Apparently, he found it amusing." Pegasus narrowed his eyes. "What's your question?" She folded her arms and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Is that eyeliner you're wearing or are you a multisex?" All the students began laughing, but they were silenced by one look from Pegasus.

"What's your name, girl?" he inquired harshly. She flipped her hair back. "Yamino Motou." She noted that Pegasus seemed surprised by her answer. He stared at her for a few more moments. "Yes, quite," he muttered. "On with the tour then," he called. Yamino cocked her head confused. She wasn't the only one.

The crowd of students was talking quietly under their breath about what had just occurred. That girl had just insulted Pegasus, and yet he had done nothing about it. Ra turned to her, "How did you do that?" Yamino shrugged. Truthfully, she didn't know. It seemed strange that he seemed ready to backhand her then he heard her name, and she thought she had seen something almost like fear in his eyes.

Later that day, after the incident with Pegasus, the boys and girls were split up to find their dorm rooms. Yamino said goodbye to Ra and Brandon who were going to get a room together. She made her way up to the second floor. She found a room that was currently empty. "Excuse me," said a muffled voice behind her. She turned to see a girl hidden behind a huge pink pillow. "May we share this room? I don't think I can carry this much longer."

"Sure." The girl rushed past Yamino and dropped her luggage. Yamino closed the door behind her. She looked at the girl. The girl had auburn hair pulled back in a yellow ribbon and bright blue eyes that contrasted with Yamino's violet eyes. "I'm Amber-Lee Ishtar, who're you?" the girl said forwardly. "Yamino Motou."

When the girl heard her voice her eyes widened. "You're the one who mocked Mr. Pegasus." Yamino nodded. Amber smiled. "I admire that you stuck up for your friend." Yamino shrugged, "Yeah, well, maybe we should unpack. We only have an hour before dinner." _And you're going to need every minute of it to unpack those two huge suitcases of yours_ she thought.

Yamino looked around the room. It wasn't too small, but in no way was it big either. There were two bunk beds without the bottom bunk on either side of the room. The beds, thankfully, were already made. Under the bunk where the bottom bed should be was a desk with a lamp on it and dresser. She opened the dresser and started unpacking.

First, her clothes went into the dresser. Then she put her books on the desk along with her supply of four packs of spearmint gum. She ripped open one pack and popped one in. Yamino looked over at her roommate who was currently struggling with her giant pillow. She walked over to Amber and pushed pink pillow up on to the bed.

Amber fell to the ground and sighed. "Thanks," she said. Some of her hair was hanging lose of her ribbon. Yamino held out the gum to her. She took a piece. Both girls went back to unpacking. Yamino tucked her I-pod touch into the pillow cover with her wallet with twenty bucks. She set her duel disk on the desk and put her deck into its case and stashed it in her pillow as well.

"Is that your deck?" Amber asked. Yamino nodded. "Why do you put your stuff in your pillow case?" Yamino shrugged, "At home I used to put all my valuable stuff I didn't want my parents finding in my pillow case. Old habits die hard." Amber looked at her pendant. "Isn't that valuable?" Yamino looked down at the Millennium Puzzle. The light gleamed off the gold of the Puzzle. "Yeah, it is, but my dad told me to keep it on me. Something about Egypt crap."

Amber nodded. There was silence for a few minutes. Yamino decided it was time to break the silence. "So, Amber, what type of deck do you run?" The other girl turned to face her. She seemed happy that Yamino had asked that question. "I run a fairy/winged beast deck. How about you?" Amber glanced over at her. Yamino shrugged, "Spellcaster/dragon."

"Wow! I've heard that spellcasters and dragons are really powerful. So, Yamino, how did you get enrolled here?" Yamino looked over at Amber. "I took the test like anyone else." The girl shook her head more hair coming lose from her ribbon. "No I mean how did they notice you? They recruited me by sending me a letter that a respected duelist had seen my dueling and appreciated my potential."

Yamino shrugged. She too had received a letter. The means of receiving that letter were less than standard. "I entered a tournament that I wasn't invited to because two thugs stole my Blue Eyes White Dragon. The host had to disqualify me, but I think he recommended me for this school because I won against a trained pro."

"Hold on!" Amber cried with wide eyes. "You have a Blue Eyes? I thought Mr. Kaiba had the only three Blue Eyes." Yamino's lips twitched. "Well, it's a Blue Eyes that was ripped by dear Mr. Kaiba. It was my father's, and he said he was too old to go running after rare cards." Amber looked shocked that Kaiba would destroy a rare card.

"Who taught you to duel?" Yamino asked no wanting to dwell on the past. Amber smiled. Apparently she had fond memories of learning to duel unlike Yamino. "My big brother taught me. He has a warrior deck so he gives me all the cards he doesn't use. What about you?" Yamino lay back on the floor. "I had to teach myself. My dad didn't want me dueling he said it had bad memories for him. So I had to take his deck, upgrade it, and find tournaments on my own." Amber looked down. _Yeah,_ Yamino thought. _We have different experiences with this game._

Later that night, Yamino met up with Ra and Brandon. "So who'd you get as a roommate?"Brandon asked. She waved over the girl with auburn hair pulled back with a ribbon. "Hi! I'm Amber-Lee Ishtar." Brandon raised an eyebrow. "Please sit! This is Ra and I… am Brandon," he said kissing her hand. Amber looked slightly frightened. "Hey, lay off her," Yamino whacked Brandon upside the head. "Stop being a perv," Ra agreed. Amber sat.

Yamino picked at her mashed potato throughout the meal. The conversation mainly consisted of Brandon either trying to woo Amber or things that he wanted to do now that he was away from home. No one else really spoke. She assumed that they were all slightly nervous about the first day of school tomorrow. She was actually looking forward to it. Duel Monsters was her favorite game, and she planned to be top of the class.

That night Yamino lay in her bunk bed staring up at ceiling. She wondered what the next day would bring. She held up her favorite card the Dark Magician. _No matter what_ she thought. _We will make it through this. _Then she heard the voice again. _Yes, the Dark Magician will serve you well._ She sat up in bed. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Amber asked. "No," Yamino answered lying down again. _You will learn in good time,_ the voice said. _Just as well, I'm about to conk out any way, _she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

The next day was mainly boring for Yamino. She went to her normal high school classes. She read one of her books in history. The teacher droned on about all the wars they would learn about. Personally, she would rather be learning Egyptian history. For some reason when she read Egyptian history she felt like she already knew half of it. It was sort of like de ja vu. When she asked her father if she had ever heard Egyptian history from him he just told her that Egypt was mysterious and not to get too involved.

At least in science class her seat was beside Amber. She had all her classes with her year. Then finally the bell rang. It was finally tenth period. Tenth period, the last period of the day was their Duel Monsters class. The rest of their classes were only a half an hour however their dueling class was a full hour. Yamino checked her pocket to make sure her deck was still there.

"You nervous?" She turned to see Ra behind her. She shrugged. "A little I guess." He nodded. They walked in the room and took a seat beside Amber and Brandon. "Who's our teacher going to be? It didn't say in the brochure we got," Amber said. Yamino shrugged. Then to answer Amber's question walked into the room. He was tall, brown haired, and wearing a white gravity defying coat.

It was Seto Kaiba. Yamino groaned. The rest of the class gasped. And she thought this class might actually be fun. "Today we will be focusing on how to make a proper deck," he got right down to business. He told them about how you should have equal amount of monster cards and spell/trap cards, and how they should have more level monsters than high level monsters so they could summon and tribute more easily.

Yamino sat in the third row bored out of her mind. "You," Kaiba pointed at her. "What is your highest attack monster?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "To lower myself to your level I would say my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Kaiba growled at her. "Who are you?" She smiled and hoped her name would have the same effect on Kaiba as it had on Pegasus. "Yamino Motou." Kaiba frowned, "Well Miss Motou, if you feel the need to be disrespectful then you may see me after class." She grinned, "Good, because I don't think it's disrespectful. I think it's befitting of your situation in life." He looked like he would lunge for her throat right then and there. However he controlled himself, barely.

After class Yamino attempted to leave. "Miss Motou," Kaiba said. She turned toward him. "You need to be nicer to me. You must realize I control your future." He held up a report card with her name on it. "You wouldn't," she hissed. Kaiba smiled humorlessly at her. "Seto, I think you should let the girl be."

They both turned to see a young man that was maybe twenty. To Yamino he was the hottest thing she had ever seen. The man had raven black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that said _I Rock with $$$! _and faded out blue jeans. She saw that he was carrying McDonald's food. "Did you bring a happy meal? Because he needs one," she said sticking her thumb behind her back at Kaiba.

The man chuckled. "Who's this charming young lady?" Kaiba ground his teeth. "This is Yamino Motou," Kaiba said emphasizing her last name. The man laughed again. "A Motou, eh? Well that explains it then doesn't it." Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Mokuba…" he said warningly. Yamino cocked her head. She'd heard of Kaiba's little brother, but he didn't seem like his brother which was a good thing.

"Well, I'll be leaving then," Yamino said starting to back out of the room. "Wait," Kaiba said standing. She cocked her head at him trying to look innocent. "Give them back," he demanded. "What back?" She felt a grin tug at her lips. "My Blue Eyes!" he shouted. Yamino held up her hands. "Search me."

"Very well," Kaiba conceded. He pointed at her left back pocket. She rolled her eyes and produced a Blue Eyes from that pocket. He nodded as he took the Blue Eyes. Then he pointed at her chest. Yamino gasped. "Do it," Kaiba commanded. She made a pouty face, but reached down her shirt and pulled out the second Blue Eyes. Kaiba took it, and Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"And the last one," Kaiba said holding out his hand to receive the last of his cards. "Ahh…have you run out of guesses?" she whined. Kaiba held her eyes with his icy gaze. "Fine since you guessed right for the other two I'll let you have the other one." Yamino leaned forward and took a card face down out of Kaiba's coat pocket. She flipped it around to reveal his final Blue Eyes. Both Kaibas stood there stunned. "Well, I'll be leaving then." She knew that she didn't want to be there when Kaiba exploded.

Down the hall she could hear Mokuba's laughter. "She certainly has quick fingers and a flare for dramatics." Then she heard Kaiba's voice, "I'll make her life a living hell! No one mocks me without paying for it!" Mokuba spoke, "Seto, she'll annoy you all year." Yamino smiled and whispered, "If I do I will have fulfilled one of my goals."

Later at dinner, Yamino sat with her friends. "What's wrong?" Brandon asked. "Huh?" She looked at her friends. "You seemed distracted," Amber said. _At least Brandon had stopped flirting with Amber,_ she thought. Then she shrugged, "It's just that Pegasus seemed scared of my name. Kaiba seemed to hate it, and his brother found it amusing. I think there's something I need to know about my heritage."

They all looked at me like I was crazy. "No really, think about it! My dad gives me an Egyptian Puzzle, but hates Egypt. Then two of the "famous" people have weird reactions when they learn my last name. I want to know what's going on." Amber frowned but nodded. Brandon shook his head and muttered something about her questionable sanity.

"We could use my laptop," Ra offered. Yamino nodded. "I think that would be a good idea." Brandon rolled his eyes. "Yeah and how is a laptop going to help us?" Ra grinned, "Google is a wonderful place."

At elven after all the other students were asleep Yamino jumped off her bunk, walked over to Amber's bunk, and shook her awake. "Is it time?" she asked drowsily. Yamino nodded. The two girls tiptoed out their door and down to the boys' room. They knocked softly on the door. Brandon opened the door and let them in.

The room was dimly lit with a small lamp. Ra sat in the middle of the room the glow of the laptop casting shadows on his face. "Do you have it set up?" Yamino asked sitting down beside Ra. "Yep, what do you want me to search?" She thought for a moment as Brandon and Amber settled into a few beanbag chairs.

"Search Yugi Motou," Yamino said. Ra's fingers flew over the keyboard. A list of options flashed on to the screen. He clicked on the first one. It was a fan page which confused her enough, but then on that web sight Ra found a profile page on her father. "Whoa, look at this," he gasped. Amber and Brandon crowded in beside her and Ra. "Wow!" they spoke in unison.

Yamino looked at the profile. It showed a picture of her dad only younger, but what stunned the friends was one statement. The sentence read: _Yugi Motou duel at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City to become the King of Games._ She couldn't utter a sound. If he was a duelist why didn't he want her dueling? The King of Games? Her father?

"Does this make you The Princess of Games?" Brandon asked. She nodded. "I just hope that I can live up to the title." She fingered the Millennium Puzzle that hung around her neck. In his picture her father was wearing the same Puzzle. Apparently this Puzzle was something special, but was it? She was too tired to contemplate intertwining destinies. So the two girls bid the boys good night.

As soon as they got up to their room Amber fell asleep, but Yamino lay awake deep into the night thinking about what she had learned. She wondered why her father had never told her about his dueling career. _Your ponderings and destiny will be made clear in time,_ said the voice from deep within her. _Good, I thought you might have left for good. What a tragedy that would be!_ She rolled her eyes and turned over in her bed.

Yamino closed her eyes. _Father, why didn't you tell me? What else are you keeping from me? Why don't you trust me? _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

The rest of the week after Yamino had what she had learned about her father was slightly depressing. She spent more time thinking then talking. Her friends noticed this and attempted to cheer her up, but she was still silent. What troubled her most was that in every picture of her father dueling he had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. And he looked like, well, almost a different person. That wasn't impossible, was it?

On Friday night Yamino lay on her bunk looking over the cards in her deck. She looked up as Amber walked through the door. "Yamino, the boys and I decided that you need to get out so we're going out to the city this weekend," she said. Yamino raised an eyebrow. "And you have permission from who to do this?"

Amber grinned widely, "We asked Pegasus and mentioned your name. He was more than happy to agree." Yamino laughed, "Manipulating the principal? I think we've had a bad influence on you." She jumped down from her bed and followed the other girl down to the parking lot where the boys were waiting.

Yamino looked around. "Do you have a plan on how to get us out of here?" The boys looked at each other. "Uhh…" She rolled her eyes. "I am most certainly not walking!" Amber exclaimed. "That's okay," said a voice behind them. The four of them whipped around to see a man who only Yamino recognized as Mokuba Kaiba.

"I can drive you wherever you want to go." He winked at Yamino. She felt herself blushing. "We just want to get into the city," Amber said. Mokuba grinned, "I can do that. Come on." He led them to a convertible Mercedes-Benz. While they were walking Brandon leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You don't have a chance. He's too old for you." She looked at him and stuck her tongue out.

Mokuba's car was impressive. Other than the fact that it was really expensive it had leather seats and sparkling red paint. Yamino sat in front beside Mokuba. "So how many tournaments have you each been in?" he asked. Amber spoke up immediately, "Three, sir, but they were minor." Ra spoke next, "I've only been in one." Brandon nodded, "Same." The two boys did a fist bump.

"How about you, Yamino?" he asked. She shrugged, "I hacked myself into one major tournament because some thugs stole my dad's ripped Blue Eyes. I made it to the finals, but the host had to disqualify me." Mokuba grinned, "You have the same flare of mischief as your father." Her heart skipped a beat. "You knew my father?" He nodded, "Yeah, Yugi and Seto were like mortal enemies. Your dad just kept beating him. That's probably why Seto doesn't like you very much."

"Yep, that would explain it," Ra agreed. Just that day Kaiba had taken her deck in front of the class and said that she would never amount to anything with this deck. She had angrily spat back at him that he never had amounted to anything anyway. For that she had gotten detention, but it was worth it Kaiba was a jerk and deserved to be put in his place.

For the rest of the drive there was only a little polite conversation until Mokuba dropped them off in the middle of the city. "So it is twelve at night, we are thirteen years old, and we are in the middle of downtown Domino with no plan," Yamino said. Ra nodded, "Isn't it great?" Amber rolled her eyes. "Look over there," Brandon said pointing a game store that was still lit up. "I'll race you, " Brandon challenged. The four of them ran over to the game store in record time.

As they opened the door they ran into a man. "Watch where you're going!" Brandon yelled. The man looked at him then looked away without a word. Then he looked at Yamino and his eyes rested on the Millennium Puzzle for a moment. His gold eyes widened. Yamino noticed that he looked Egyptian and had a gold ankh around his neck. The man shook his head and walked back into the store. "Jerk," Amber muttered. Yamino stared after the man. "What's with his robe and turban?" Ra asked. She shrugged.

They forgot the incident and split up to search for their different cards. Ra looked at fiends for his occult deck, Brandon looked for warriors, Amber was in the winged-beast section, and Yamino was in the dragon section. She held up the Kaiser Glider, but what she was really looking at was the Egyptian man with the golden ankh. He was looking at a Magician of Faith card, but she could feel that he was studying her as well.

Yamino quickly found Amber who was looking at Harpie's Feather Duster. "Could we leave, now?" Yamino whispered. Amber looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Yamino shook her head back at the Egyptian man who had followed her from the dragon section. Amber nodded. They found the boys and convinced them to check out and leave.

As soon as they got back out into the dark night Ra looked at Yamino. "Why did we have to leave?" he asked. "That Egyptian man was following me," she replied. They nodded. "You have stalker," Brandon chuckled. Yamino whacked him upside the head. However she didn't think he was a stalker. In fact she thought this might have something to do with her Puzzle. He had looked at it so intensely… She shrugged off these thoughts.

"Where to next?" Yamino asked. "Over there!" Amber pointed at an arcade and started running. The others followed her. Yamino kept looking over her shoulder. He was following them into the arcade. The arcade was big enough. It had every game imaginable to man. Amber was waiting in line for DDR. Ra, Brandon, and Yamino raced for the shooting games.

After the first round Ra and Yamino were tied and waiting to start the tiebreaker. She looked around. The Egyptian man was sitting beside the slot machine, but not putting in any money. When he saw her looking at him he looked away. Ra took the first shot, but Yamino won. Winning wasn't anything new she had been winning every game she played since she started wearing the Millennium Puzzle.

Amber ran over to her. "Yamino! Will you please DDR with me? The boys won't do it with me." Yamino looked up at the arrow covered stage with a disco ball hanging over it and a speaker blaring the latest pop music. "I can see why," she answered. Amber grabbed hold of her arm. "Oh, please, please, please!" Yamino rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Amber led her up to the stage. Yamino took off the Millennium Puzzle and her jacket. So her white tank top and ripped jeans were all she had on. She set her stuff on a chair and made her way up to the stage. The song started. Yamino recognized it as _Pokerface_ by Lady Gaga.

As the arrows rained down on the screen the girls' feet flew over the arrows on the floor. "Did you have to pick this song?" Yamino complained. Amber shrugged, "It was the next one on the playlist." The girls jumped for the next set of arrows. With the ending notes Yamino pulled ahead in points to beat Amber by 500 points.

The girls fell over. "Wow, you're good," Amber rasped. Yamino shrugged, "It was actually my first time." Amber rolled her eyes. "Beginner's luck. Want to go again?" Yamino shook her head. "Nah, force one of the guys to do it. I'm worn out." Amber shrugged and walked out into the arcade to find someone else to challenge.

Yamino strode over to the chair where she had left her stuff. She picked up her jacket and looked down. Her Millennium Puzzle wasn't there. She shook out her jacket. A piece of paper fell to the floor. Yamino picked it up. It read: _Chosen One, If you want your Millennium Item back, then come to the alley behind the arcade. I have a proposition for you. ~Shadi_

Shadi? She frowned. It had to be the Egyptian man that was following her. Yamino let herself out the back door of the arcade. She ran back into the alley. She came to a screeching halt as she saw the Egyptian in the back of the alley. Her muscles tensed. "Who are you?" she hissed.

The Egyptian grinned maliciously. "I am Shadi holder of the Millennium Scale and Key, and I am the protector of the sacred Millennium Items." Yamino's eyes widened. "There are more Millennium Items?" Shadi nodded, "Indeed, but that is not why called you here." He produced the Millennium Puzzle from behind his back.

"GIVE IT BACK!" she shouted. Shadi looked at her angrily with his golden eyes. "I will return your Item if you pass my test." Yamino folded her arms. "What is this test?" she inquired. Shadi frowned, "I will put my Millennium Key to your head and enter your soul room. Then the Shadow Game shall begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Yamino stood in the dark alley stunned. Did this strange man really just challenge her to a game? That was his loss. "I accept," she said confidently. Shadi's lip curled up in a smile that looked more like a sneer. He lunged toward her. Before she could react Shadi was pressing his Millennium Key against her forehead. There was a bright flash of light then darkness closed in on Yamino.

Shadi picked himself up from the floor. He looked around. "What are you doing here?" He spun around to see the girl whose mind he had just entered. "I am Shadi, the protector of the Millennium Items." The girl frowned, and Shadi noticed the glowing eye on her forehead. This had to be a spirit that dwelled in the Puzzle, but the girl wasn't wearing the Puzzle. That meant the girl had to be an actual reincarnation of a past holder of her Item.

"Protector?" the girl scoffed. "If you are a protector then give me my Millennium Item back." Shadi frowned at her sarcastic manner. "First, I must find your true room and test you." The girl laughed darkly at this statement. "If you want to test me you will have to find my true room." She waved her hand, and a labyrinth of doors appeared. "The Game of Truth Finding. Shadow Game start!" With that the girl vanished leaving Shadi to his own devices.

He smiled he had played this game before with the last holder of the Millennium Puzzle. Everything was an illusion and there was no way he would get hurt. He reached for the first door. As it opened flames leaped out at him he laughed at the illusion. The girl appeared. "You are a strange man, Shadi. There is almost no one I know who would laugh while their flesh burns."

Shadi looked down at his hand. It was indeed burning. The stench of burning flesh reached his nostrils as the flames continued up his arm deforming the flesh along its way. "Save me," he cried. The girl sneered at him. "Do it yourself." Shadi looked up at her pleadingly. She rolled her eyes and drove the heel of her foot into his arm. He screamed in pain.

"I put out the point of origin of the fire. It will die down in a few seconds," she informed him. "Why did you do that?" Shadi hissed at her angrily as he looked down at his deformed flesh. The girl frowned, "You are invading my soul. Did you honestly think I'd make it easy?" She turned to walk away. "Remember," she said. "If you play with fire long enough you're going to get burned."

Shadi started walking again. Now he opened doors more cautiously. He evaded the next two traps narrowly. He stepped in front of the next door. He noticed that this one had a glowing golden eye on it. _Could this be the true room?_ he wondered. Shadi stood behind the door as he opened it. No fire or knives flew out at him.

He gazed in. The room was empty except for a golden throne in the back of the room. Shadi stepped inside the room hesitantly. The heavy door swung closed behind him. He turned as he heard the thud of the lock. He started to pound on the door.

Then he heard laughter behind him. Shadi spun around to see the girl with the glowing eye on her forehead sitting in the golden throne. "You know, there is another way out." He frowned and looked around. The girl grinned. "You're not going to find it that way."

Shadi ran up to her golden throne. He grabbed the girl by her collar and lifted her far above the ground. "You will tell me the way out of here. I have been burned, nearly skewered, and almost ripped apart. I want out of here," he hissed at her. As he looked into her eyes he realized that her eyes showed no fear and were almost laughing at him. She cast her gaze haughtily to the left. Shadi followed her gaze. Too late he realized that this was also a trap, and he had fallen for it.

A large blade was swinging down from the ceiling. If it continued its current course it would slice between Shadi and the girl. He attempted to step back, but he still had his hands on the girl's collar. She flipped over him twisting his arms in a direction no arms were meant to go. He cried out as his muscles ripped and his bones cracked.

The girl held his arms and prevented him from moving as the blade swung down. From anyone else might have begged for mercy, but with this girl he could offer to be her slave she would not let him go. She didn't appreciate him poking around her soul and would make him pay for it.

The blade finally made contact with his stomach. Shadi gasped in pain and fell to the floor. He held his hand over the wound. When he the hand away he saw that it was overflowing with blood. He looked down at his robe which was now stained with blood. The wound was bleeding openly.

"Help me," he pleaded as the girl walked in front of him. She knelt down and put her face close to his and whispered, "Why in hell should I help you?" Her eyes were blazing with anger. He knew no answer would suffice so he simply lowered his head and waited for his demise to come.

The girl rolled him over on to his back. She put her hand over his wound and muttered an ancient Egyptian spell. The wound knit itself back together. The pain left Shadi. "Why?" he asked. She shrugged, "My charge is to test and punish sinners and to guard my secret soul with jealousy. I don't think you'll be coming back." She turned to face him with a fire of rage in her eyes. "If you do then next time I will kill you."

Shadi nodded understanding the issued threat. "I will leave now and not come back." He pointed his Millennium Key at the wall to create a portal out of her mind. He turned back toward her. "You are more than you seem." She frowned. "Perhaps." He nodded and walked through his portal.

Shadi gasped as he fell back into his body in reality. He was holding the girl who had just nearly killed him. However she was different. She was not tapping into her Shadow Powers. The girl was unconscious. She was probably was still in the maze of her mind. He set her on the ground and shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open.

"You are truly worthy of the Shadow Powers you pocess," he said. She frowned, "Shadow Powers?" Shadi was shocked. She exercised her powers so well yet she had no idea what she was doing. Was it really possible that she had no idea what she was capable of? Did that mean when she used her powers she didn't remember what happened?

"You gave me quite a fright in there," he tested her as he handed her back her Puzzle. She frowned for a moment the look of recognition crossed over her face then was replaced by confusion again. "In where? You can't mean my mind!" The girl looked frightened. Frightened was a far throw from what she was when she tapped into her Shadow Powers.

Shadi smiled sympathetically. "Of course not," he answered and began to walk away. "Then where? What happened? Tell me!" the girl called after him. Shadi just kept walking. He could not tell her about the Shadow Magic she pocessed. The only way she could fully harness her powers was to learn about and deal with them herself_. Perhaps_ he thought. _Perhaps, one day this girl will save us all._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6:

Yamino walked back to the arcade and found her friends. "What happened? You were gone for a while. I doubt it was a long potty break," Brandon said. Amber took the liberty of smacking him upside the head. "What really happened?" she asked. Yamino shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know. I sort of remember bits and pieces of what happened, but it seems too fantastic to have actually happened."

"Well, why don't you tell us anyway?" Ra said. "Just drop it!" Yamino snapped. "I'm sorry. Let's just catch the bus." Ra nodded at her apology. The friends made their way to the late bus and rode to Monster High in silence. No one dared to speak to Yamino. She seemed to have too much on her mind to be spoken to.

Indeed she was thinking, but she would have been thankful to have her thoughts disturbed for they were frightening. She had a foggy memory of what had happened that night. She remembered playing a game with the Egyptian, Shadi. Something called a Shadow Game. She had hurt him badly, but then saved him. That was all she really remembered. This sort of thing hadn't ever happened before.

Yamino had to admit that she was scared. She hated the feeling. She usually took great pains to make sure she was always in control. However Shadi had hinted that what she believed was simply a dream had actually happened. That meant she had powers she didn't understand. Most people lusted after power, but Yamino would be just fine without power.

They finally arrived back at the academy. Yamino nodded to their goodnights and headed up to her room with Amber. When they reached the room Amber shut the door and said, "What's wrong? You can tell me." Yamino shook her head and pushed past her friend. "No I can't."

Yamino swung herself up on to her bed. "Why?" Amber persisted. "Because…it's personal," Yamino started to get annoyed. "It has to do with that Egyptian guy, doesn't it? What…" Yamino looked her straight in the eye. "I do not want to talk about it." Amber involuntarily took a step backward at her friend's sudden anger. "F-Fine," she stuttered. "But if you do want to talk I'm still here."

Amber climbed into her bunk on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry," Yamino whispered. Amber didn't reply so she wasn't sure if she had heard her or she was just ticked off at her. Yamino looked down at her Puzzle that still hung around her neck. "What did happen in there?" she asked of the Puzzle. Being an unloving object it didn't answer.

She frowned. _If Shadi can find his way into my mind then I should be able to as well._ Yamino closed her eyes and concentrated. She held the Millennium Puzzle tightly. _Please, let me in!_ Suddenly, she felt a sharp stabbing in her chest. She let out a soft cry of surprise. She felt like she was falling through empty space.

After a few seconds, Yamino fell to the ground of stone. She picked herself and looked around. There was great labyrinth of halls and doors everywhere she looked. "Slightly strange," Yamino observed. _Apparently, you have finally found your way here,_ said the voice.

Yamino jumped. "Yeah well its no thanks to you," she said sarcastically. The voice didn't reply. So she examined herself to make sure she wasn't hurt. That was when she realized that she was feeling an irrational calm confidence about everything. Her hand wondered in voluntarily to her head. Her fingers brushed across something.

She frowned. The mark seemed hot and oval shaped. She walked into one of the doors hoping there might be a mirror in there. When she entered she saw that the whole room was made of mirrors. _Well that's overkill, _she thought. Yamino looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the same clothes as she had been before, but she looked different.

She noticed the glowing golden eye on her forehead. _Only seen by those who trespass in my soul,_ she thought unconsciously. Then she started. "How do I know that?" she asked aloud not really hoping for an answer. She didn't receive one. Yamino looked closer at herself. Her eyes seemed to be on fire. The way she held herself was haughty as if she had been in control of everyone all the time. That posture didn't match the growing fear in her heart.

She stumbled out of the Room of Mirrors and up the stairs to her room. At least she called it her room. In truth she had no idea why it was there or what it was for. However it had a glowing eye on the door to match the one on her head therefore she called it hers. She opened the door with the glowing eye and strode in.

Yamino slipped on something and lost her balance when she was a few feet away from the large golden throne. She looked down. The floor was slick with blood. She looked to her left. There in the rafters was the same blade that had cut Shadi open and spilled this blood. It was just waiting unseen for another victim.

She stood up and closed her eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick." This time the voice chimed in. _These are your Shadow Powers. They protect you from all who would invade your mind and soul. You did not know of them until now so you did not know what you were doing, but if you harness your powers you may save us all. You did once before._

Yamino looked up trying to see the source of the voice yet knowing it was only in her head. "Shadow Powers? That's what Shadi said! Tell me more! I saved the world sometime in my past? Why don't I remember this? How do I control my Shadow Powers? What are Shadow Powers, anyhow?" She stopped, breathing heavily.

The voice spoke quietly, _You must find all that out on your own. If someone were to tell you both of you would be crushed. Trust me, you will figure it all out eventually. You will not hear from me until you harness your powers. Now leave._ The voice fell silent. "Does this mean no more helpful little sayings that make no sense at all?" she asked to test the voice.

There was no answer. "Great," she sighed. "Now how do I get back to where things make sense?" As she said that she had the falling-through-space feeling again. She opened her eyes and she was back in her bed. _Some dream,_ she thought. _Hope it's not real or I'm going to have a lot of work. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

The day after the voice had told her of her Shadow Powers and left her Yamino was in her classes, but her mind was elsewhere. She wondered if what the voice had said was true. It had mentioned something about her saving the world. Now that was something most thirteen-year-olds weren't up to. She didn't think she was either.

In dueling class even Kaiba noticed her general detachment from the world. So as the other students left the room Yamino was at the back. Kaiba followed her out. "Miss Motou," he called after her as the last student left the hallway. She looked up and rolled her eyes, but walked toward him.

"You weren't paying attention in class today," he stated. "What do want? A metal for observation?" Kaiba brought his hand down on her cheek knocking her to the floor. Yamino looked up angrily. She sprung to her feet. "What was that for?" she shouted. Kaiba glared at her.

"Why do you have to be here?" he hissed. She raised an eyebrow. "You are a constant reminder of my past. I thought I could destroy it along with my Duel Tower, but then after I get rid of Yugi, the bane of my dueling career, his daughter comes to the one place I could forget about the past. And his daughter is ten times worse then he ever was!"

"Just because you couldn't amount to anything in life don't blame it on us!" she yelled. Kaiba backhanded her again. She picked herself up from the floor with which she was getting too well acquainted. "Your father took away my duelist crown. He made it impossible to feel success! Now you come to insult me on everything I've ever done!"

"Ever…ahh… think of getting some friends?" Yamino was ready for the backhand this time. Instead of a backhand though Kaiba kicked her feet out from under her. She landed with a thud and groan. "That's exactly what Yugi said. I don't need friends! I will succeed by depending on no one but myself!"

Yamino struggled to her feet yet again. "That's why you're such a loser," she hissed. He grabbed her by her collar. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. That was the second time she was held like this in the past twenty-four hours. "You will never speak to me like that again or I will snap your neck." His ice blue eyes bored into her violet eyes. She managed not the look away.

Kaiba threw her backward into the wall. "Tell Yugi I want to meet him in the courtyard of this school or I will fail you from this school." She stood. "You wouldn't." He narrowed his eyes. "Ohh, wouldn't I?" Yamino stood up as tall as she could even though she only came up to Kaiba's shoulders. "Fine, then duel me. Here, now!" she cried.

Kaiba was her problem. She would solve her own problems without her father's help. He laughed. "Ohh, please. I don't duel amateurs." Yamino frowned. "I am not an amateur!" He rolled his eyes. Kaiba stuck her chest with his foot. She collapsed to the floor, again. "I will crush you after I devastate your father." Kaiba walked away leaving her there on the floor gasping for breath.

Later that night, Yamino sat on her bed with and ice pack on her stomach and face. Amber walked in and gasped when she saw her friend. "What happened?" she shrieked. Yamino shrugged. "Nothing." Amber frowned. "Yamino, let me help you." She took out some cleansing alcohol.

She climbed up on Yamino's bed. Amber took the ice pack off her stomach first. She put her hand over her mouth. "Ohh, Yamino! You need to tell someone what happened!" Yamino shook her head. "No, I'll live." She winced as Amber pressed the alcohol into the bruise. "Could you at least tell me how this happened?"

Yamino shook her head firmly. "You don't need to know." Amber looked down at her wound. "Please." Yamino looked up at her, "No, now go to bed." Amber lowered her head and climbed down from Yamino's bunk and into her own.

Yamino listened as Amber's breathing became deep and regular. She looked over at the clock it was one in the morning. Every other student was undoubtly asleep now. She looked down at her Puzzle. _Maybe you could help me out…_ she trailed off as the feeling of calm confidence came back to her from the Millennium Puzzle. She felt the eye burning on her forehead.

_So it is true_, she mused. _I do have powers. I wonder what they can do._ Yamino slid down from her bed and landed softly on the wooden floor. She walked by a mirror and saw the same person she had seen in the Millennium Puzzle only this time she was real.

Yamino strode confidently through the hallways of Monster High. As long as she had her Shadow Powers nothing could touch her. She smiled at the thought. She made her way down to the bottom floor. The bottom floor would be where Seto Kaiba was. He was probably still up attempting to run his company.

Sure enough as soon as Yamino got close to Seto Kaiba's room she heard the clicking of the keys on a computer. She opened the door silently. She leaned in the doorway. Kaiba was still dressed, thankfully and working away. Beside him lay his duel disk. She smiled she had everything she needed to start a Shadow Game that would make Seto Kaiba pay for his cruelty. And she had the perfect punishment all planned out for him.

Finally Kaiba noticed her standing in his doorway. "What are you doing here, Motou?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed. "I have come to challenge you to a Shadow Game, Seto." She grinned maliciously. Seto frowned. She could just imagine his thoughts. Is this really Yamino Motou? What is a Shadow Game? Is she a threat?

Yamino loved to see Seto sweat, but she had a job to complete. "Well, what's your answer?" she hissed. "Beating you should be easy," he said as he slid on his duel disk. She smiled as they activated their duel disks. She revealed the glowing eye on her forehead to Seto, and covered the playing field in darkness.

Seto stepped back as he saw the eye on her head. He looked into the darkness. "This is not even possible," he muttered to himself. Yamino grinned at him. "What's not possible, Seto?" He looked at her. He saw the fire in her eyes. "All of this! I am not getting involved in this again!" She laughed at him. "Seto, you trespassed in my soul therefore you must play a Shadow Game with me. If you win you get my life, but if I win you play a penalty game."

"Very well, I will win and take your life," he said. She smiled and the eye on her forehead glowed even stronger. Seto stepped backward. "Are you real?" he asked his voice quivering a bit. Yamino grinned, "Yes, I'm real and I'm out for blood."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Yamino and Seto stood alone in the dark dueling ring. Yamino spoke, "As challenger I believe I'll go first." She drew her card as four thousand flashed on their duel disks. "I discard one card from my hand to summon my Tricky and lay one card face down. Your turn," she smiled challengingly at him. Seto narrowed his eyes and drew his card. She saw a smile pull at his lips.

She rolled her eyes. "Seto, you have a terrible poker face. Let me guess you drew Blue Eyes and have a plan to summon it this turn." He frowned. "That doesn't matter. You still can't stop my Blue Eyes!" Yamino raised an eyebrow. "I play Vorse Raider in attack mode. Then I activate Cost Down so I can sacrifice my Vorse Raider to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Am I supposed to be impressed or something?" Yamino inquired. Seto hissed, "When Blue Eyes attacks you will be impressed. Go Blue Eyes! Attack her Tricky!" Blue Eyes began its attack. "Stop! I activate Negate Attack." Yamino revealed her face down card. Negate Attack absorbed the dragon's attack. Seto folded his arms. "I end my turn."

"Thank you." Yamino haughtily flicked hair out of her face. "So you avoided one attack. Next time you won't be so lucky," Seto said angrily. She shrugged, "Perhaps. Now I summon one card face down in defense mode and another card face down and end my turn. Let's see what you've got."

Seto laughed. "Ohh, I'll show you what I've got!" He drew his card. "That'll work," he muttered. Yamino cocked her head in a question. "I attack your Tricky with my Blue Eyes!" Seto shouted. "I activate Multipy and use it on my face down Kuriboh to block your attack." Seto growled as his attack failed.

Yamino grinned, "I thought a little visit from your past might make you feel more at ease." Seto eyed her angrily. "You're messing with my head!" She laughed, "Well, of course, Seto." He shook his head. "It won't work." The eye on Yamino's forehead flared. "But Seto it's already working." Seto snarled, "Just duel. I play one card face down and end my turn."

She nodded and drew her card. Yamino was formulating a plan. It would work if she had the timing right. "I place two cards face down. Then I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Dark Magician." Seto grimaced. "Oh yes, you remember the Dark Magician don't you? The bane of your dueling career. He set his face in a determined look. "Not after tonight."

"I activate my Polymerzation to fuse the two Blue Eyes in my hand with the Blue Eyes on the field to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Then I use my Mystical Space Typhoon on…" Yamino held up a hand to silence him. "I want you to play a guessing game with me." Seto let out an exasperated sound. "We do happen to be dueling at the moment," he said. She shrugged, "No matter. One of the cards I laid face down will end this duel. The other is a throw away. You have a fifty percent chance of getting it right."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Fine I choose the card on the right." Mystical Space Typhoon revealed her face down card was Magical Hats. "That was the card. Now I attack your Dark Magician with my Ultimate Dragon." Yamino smiled, "No, Seto you were wrong. I activate Magical Cylinder. Now your dragon is attacking your own life points." "Noooo!" Seto screamed.

The eye on her forehead glowed fiercely. She strode over to Seto. He was kneeling on the ground surrounded by his forgotten cards. Yamino picked up his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Do you know what this card represents to me?" she asked him. He looked up at her his blue eyes full of fear.

"It reminds me of a monster that is born inside the heart of humans. In your case your monster would be born of resentment for the world, your anger at those better than you, your hatred of those who try to help you, your selfishness, your greed, and your lust for power." She looked down at the man that knelt at her feet.

"Please…" Seto begged her. She looked away. "You trespassed in my soul. You played a Shadow Game and lost. Now you must face the consequences. You must play a punishment game." Seto whimpered. Yamino almost felt sorry for him. He used to be so strong, but he was also corrupt.

"Your punishment game will be to be eaten by the monster you created and only when you can defeat the evilness in your heart will you be set free." Yamino turned Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on Seto. The eye on her forehead blazed as the Dragon came to live. Seto screamed at the dragon began to attack him.

Yamino walked to the door and looked back. She shook her head sympathetically. "Fight your demons Seto and one day we may meet again," she muttered. She walked back down the dark hallways of the school. The sun cast misty light in through the windows of the academy.

_That took longer than I thought it would,_ she mused as she passed a sun glazed window. She finally made it back to her room. She attempted to slip in as quietly as she could. She stood looking into the mirror. She still had the eye on her forehead.

She looked down at her puzzle. _Yo, voice does this mean I solved the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle?_ There was no answer. She sighed. What else did she have to learn. She shrugged. _Alright. Fine. Be like that! Now any idea on how to shut off the Shadow Power. I mean it'd suck if I had to go to school with a headlight._

Yamino felt the power being extracted from her veins. The power was traveling back into the Millennium Puzzle. She looked in the mirror. The eye was gone. She started to walk back to her bed. She gasped as a sharp pain erupted in her chest. She grabbed at the pain trying desperately to make it stop.

She collapsed to her knees. _Now you have mastered the power of the Millennium Puzzle. The first time you consciously use its power you feel the pain of how all the Millennium Items were created._ The voice was back. Yamino had no strength to comprehend what the voice had said. She fell to the floor unconscious, unknowing of the fact that now she held the infinite power of the Shadow Games. A power that many would try to steal away. She still had a long way to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

Yamino woke the next morning to Amber shaking her. She opened her eyes carefully. She picked herself up off the floor. "Why were you on the floor?" Amber asked. Yamino shrugged. "It's a long story."

The two girls made their way to their classes throughout the day. Yamino was daydreaming more than usual. She couldn't help but think about what she had done last night and dread what she would find when she went to dueling class. She wouldn't have to wait long.

Yamino and her friends walked into the Dueling class room together. Amber gasped at what they saw. Kaiba was lying on the floor. He was in the same position Yamino had left him in last night. He occasionally whimpered and shivered. All the students stood in the doorway. All of them were wondering what had happened to their teacher.

Yamino was the only one who knew. She had done this to Kaiba after their Shadow Game. Now if he could defeat the darkness in his soul he would be set free of the shadows. She looked down and saw his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Pegasus finally arrived and pushed his way through the crowd of students. He sent them all out to the hall saying he would talk to each of them individually. Yamino made sure she was last in line. She didn't feel like answering questions.

By the time Pegasus called her in the rest of the students were gone. He sat in Kaiba's chair behind the desk. Yamino stood in front of him nervously. "Miss Motou, you must realize that you are the most probable person to have done this." She frowned and stepped back. "But why?"

Pegasus folded his hands in front of him. "You see, I am well acquainted with the powers of a Millennium Item." Yamino started. "How?" Pegasus held up his hand for silence. "I once held the Millennium Eye. It allowed me to see into people's minds." Yamino stepped forward. "How many Millennium Items are there? What are they? What can they do? Where is your Millennium Item now?"

Pegasus rolled his eyes. "When want to know something you do shut up do you? Well, there are seven Millennium Items; Millennium Eye, Puzzle, Key, Scales, Ring, Rod, and Necklace. Each have a unique ability along with the ability to challenge others to Shadow Games. Much like the one our dear friend Kaiba suffered. And my Millennium Eye has been lost for many years. So as far as we know you are the only one here with a Millennium Item and the power to summon the Shadow Powers." He looked meaningfully at her.

Yamino bit her lip. Then she looked at him, piercing him with her violet eyes. "I would image that Kaiba is fighting off the demons in his heart and will be back once he is finished and not until then. As for the culprit I have no idea as to who would do this to Seto Kaiba." Pegasus lowered his head.

Suddenly the door flew open breaking the tension. Mokuba stood in the doorway. "What happened?" he asked. Neither one of the two answered. Then Kaiba still lying on the floor whimpered. Mokuba ran over and took Kaiba in his arms. A tear fell down his face. "Who did this?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

Then Mokuba swung in anger to Pegasus. "It's just like when you stole his soul in your stupid tournament!" Pegasus got out of the chair and backed away. "Mokuba, I swear it wasn't me! You no I lost my Millenium Eye long ago!" Pegasus turned and ran from the room. "Hey," Yamino called after him. "Your eyeliner smudged."

Mokuba rewarded her with a small chuckle at that statement. Then he turned back to his brother still in his arms. "Yamino, who did this?" he whispered as if he thought if he spoke any louder what was left of his brother would shatter. She blinked and turned away. "I don't know Mokuba."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "But I'm sure that your brother will survive and everything will be alright." Mokuba wiped away a tear on his jacket. "I hope you're right, Yamino." She nodded then turned and started walking away. " Me too, Mokuba, Me too."

Kaiba was taken to a hospital and dueling classes were canceled until another dueling instructor could be found. That night Yamino lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling. When she had declared that Shadow Game with Kaiba she was only thinking about justice not what the consequences would be and who it would hurt.

There was nothing she could do now. She turned over and found herself face to face with Ra. She was about to say something when he clamped his hand over her mouth and gestured for her to come with him. The voice's warning came back into her mind, but her curiosity overcame her fear.

Yamino followed Ra out into the hall. "What do you want?" she asked. "It's two in the morning." He smiled. It was a malicious grin not Ra's usual smile. She remembered how Millennium Items could make you a different person. "Ra, you don't happen to have a Millennium Item do you?" she whispered.

Ra grinned again. "You mean like this?" He swung a ring shaped pendant with triangle and an eye in the middle in front of her nose. "Yes! Ra where did you get that?" He shrugged. "My father was going to throw it away so I took it off his hands. Now follow me." She did as he instructed.

Ra took her out to the academy's lawn. "Yamino, as you have seen I have the Millennium Ring which is like a portable tomb. So I am not your friend Ra but I am a spirit that resides in the ring and in his body." Yamino backed away.

"I know how you can learn the complete powers of your Puzzle. Just meet me here tomorrow night." Ra or who ever he was walked back into the school. Yamino shrugged. Maybe the spirit in Ra's body could help her. _Either way_ she thought as she walked in. _Ra's been screwed_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

Yamino waited eagerly for night to come the next day. She wanted to see what the spirit in Ra's Millennium Item knew. She observed Ra every so often. He always had his Millennium Ring concealed. She wondered why. She hoped that all of her questions would be answered that night.

Finally after a long day of waiting night fell. Yamino crept down the silent hallways of Monster High to the courtyard. When she arrived she saw Ra standing in the middle of the yard. "Hey!" she called. He turned with a startled expression. "Would it be impossible to shut up?" She shook her head. "Of course not."

He rolled his eyes. "Follow me and try to remain moderately quiet." She grinned. Ra led her out of the academy and into the middle of a field. He stopped. "Great! We're in the middle of nowhere!" Ra grinned. "Exactly." Yamino raised an eyebrow. "I am missing the point." Ra spoke, "We have two Millennium Items. They will make a magical field, but to do that we have to be where no one can see us."

"Why do we make a magical Millennium Field?" Yamino asked. "Because there's someone who needs a little help to talk with you," Ra winked at her. She frowned and shrugged. He brought out his Millennium Ring

Their Millennium Items began to glow. Suddenly they dulled. Ra gestured for her to look to the side. She gazed in the direction he indicated. There sat a large sun washed palace that looked like it belonged in Ancient Egypt. "You have to go in," Ra said. She started up the stairs to the doorway then she turned back to see Ra wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked. He shook his head sending his long shaggy albino hair flying. "No. The person you're going to see and I don't exactly get along. It would be best if you didn't mention me." She nodded. "Okay whatever." She ran up the stairs.

Yamino walked through the doors to the main hall of the palace. The halls were plated with gold and jewels and sandstone. She was impressed that it was so beautiful. Finally she reached a gigantic door that was solid gold and jewels. She pushed open the door. Inside was what looked like a deserted throne room.

There was high-backed golden throne in the back of the room that looked identical to the one that resided in her mind. Yamino strode up to the throne and sat down. The carvings on the throne almost looked like Duel Monsters. That wasn't possible they didn't play Duel Monsters in Ancient Egypt did they?

Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light. Yamino covered her eyes and looked away. When she finally looked back there was a nearly transparent man standing before her. He looked almost like her father only taller and with lightening bolt through his hair. Yamino narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I am your father." She raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess and now you're enslaved by the dark side. Lay off the Star Wars dude." He laughed. "No, Yamino. I am your father. Only in a past life." Her mouth dropped. "I'm calling the mental hospital. I think their best patient just escaped."

The man sighed. "I'm telling the truth. Your Millennium Items brought you here did they not? And the Items brought you here so you could speak with me. We do not have much time!" She rolled her eyes. "Fine talk." The man nodded. "I am the voice that has been speaking to you through the Puzzle. Now someone is trying to prevent me from directing you."

Yamino folded her arms and said, "And you want me to do what about this?" The man turned away you need to find the culprit before I am isolated forever." She nodded. "Right. Okay, have any wise advice on how to do this?" The man turned back toward her. "Yes. I know whoever is trying to cause this rift holds the Millennium Eye. The last person to hold the Millennium Eye is Bakura Ryou. Find the Millennium Eye and find the criminal. I must go now."

With that the man faded away. She frowned. "Well that was incredibly confusing." Yamino stuffed her hands into her jeans pockets as she walked back down the deserted hallways of the palace back to the entrance. She walked down the stairs to Ra. "Come on," she said as she hurried away. As the two Millennium Items broke contact the palace crumbled.

She turned to Ra. "Hey, dude I need you to let go of your host." He frowned. "Do it," she commanded. Ra blinked his eyes in confusion. "Where am I?" Yamino grabbed his shoulders. "It's a long story Ra, but your yami took control of you for a bit and now you need to go get Brandon and bring him to my room for a meeting."

They set off toward the academy at a run. Yamino ran straight to her room. She flung open the door. "Amber wake up!" The girl rolled over in her bunk. "What is it Yamino?" she asked groggily. "We're having a meeting." Amber sat up and frowned. "At three in the morning?" Yamino spread her arms. "It is important." Amber nodded and slid down from her bunk.

Ra and Brandon arrived shortly, and Yamino began the meeting. "Okay guys. You remember what happened to Kaiba today." They nodded. Yamino hung her head. "Well, I did that. I took justice into my own hands. He may get better he may not." She shrugged. "How?" Amber asked. Yamino looked up. "I have a power that comes from Ancient Egypt called the Power of the Shadow Games. Other than that I don't know much about where it came from, but I think I know how to use it."

They nodded. "So, how does this affect us?" Brandon asked. Yamino looked at him. "You're my friends. My first friends," she said sadly. "Now there's someone out there who has a Millennium Item and is trying to separate me and the presence of my father from a past life that I lived in Ancient Egypt. I need help trying to find him."

Ra raised an eyebrow. "What type of crack have you been smoking?" Yamino frowned. "You hold the Millennium Ring. Sometimes you lose your memory. That's when your Yami takes control of your body." Ra looked down. "Really?" She nodded. "Damn body snatcher!" Ra shouted.

"Chill. We'll deal with your yami problems later," Yamino said. Ra nodded. Brandon laughed. "At least I'm yami free." Yamino turned to Ra. "May I take the liberty." He nodded. She whacked Brandon upside the head.

"Okay people, who's going to help me take this guy down?" Yamino looked around. "I will," Amber spoke up. Ra nodded, "Me too." Yamino turned to Brandon. "What about you?" He grinned. "I think I'm going crazy, but sure I'm in." They all grinned.

"Now guys, right now if you're going to help me I want you tell me if you know a man called Bakura Ryou." Amber and Brandon shook their heads, but Ra frowned. "Why do you want to know where Bakura Ryou is?" he asked. Yamino answered, "Because he has the Millennium Eye." Ra shook his head. "No he doesn't." Yamino cocked her head how would you know?" Ra looked her in the eye. "Yamino, Bakura Ryou is my father."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

Yamino sat up at attention instantly. "Bakura Ryou is your what?" Ra nodded. "Bakura's my dad." Brandon and Amber were watched the two intensely. Yamino raised an eyebrow. "Then you do know where he would be." Ra nodded hesitantly. "Hey guys, how would you feel about skipping school tomorrow and introducing Ra's dad to his new friends?"

They all grinned. "Let's do it," Amber said. "Sure," Brandon agreed. Yamino turned to Ra. "How about you," she asked. Ra shrugged, "Whatever." She smiled. "Alright then tomorrow we go to Ra's house."

The next day before classes began Yamino and her friends crept out to the parking lot. "So we're going to steal a car?" Amber asked uncertainly. Yamino nodded. "It's only Kaiba's car so he won't miss it." Brandon stopped in his tracks. "You mean the convertible limo?" She grinned and nodded. "Yep." Ra asked, "How do you intend to steal his car? Kaiba's rich. He probably has lots of security features on his car."

Everyone looked at her. Yamino grinned. "Yes his car probably has the best security features money can buy, but there's one thing no system secures against." She held up a chain with a single key on the end. They gasped. "How did you get that?" Amber shrieked. Yamino winked at her. "Ohh I just found it in Kaiba's pocket and somehow it ended up in my hand. I figured I should put it to good use."

They laughed. Ra whacked her on the back. "You are so bad." Yamino smiled. "Why thank you." She unlocked the car the boys were in the back, and girls in the front. Yamino took the wheel and went speeding out of the parking lot at seventy miles per hour. "Do you know how to drive this thing?" Amber inquired. Yamino shook her head. "Does it really matter?" Brandon laughed. "That's the spirit Yamino!"

Ra directed Yamino to his house. Along the way they hit two mail boxes, scraped a school bus and side rail, and barely missed three pedestrians. Amber screamed or was in shock for the whole ride. Brandon was yelling, sticking his head out of the window, or telling Yamino how many points she would have if this was a driving game.

Finally they arrived at a modest white house with a picket fence around the perimeter. Ra led the others up to the front door. He rang the door bell. They waited on the porch for a few moments when a man that looked almost identical to Ra except for the eyes opened the door. He frowned. "What are you doing here Ra? Don't you have school?"

Ra began to answer, but Yamino cut him off. "Are you Bakura Ryou?" The man nodded. "Then there are certain issues more important than school that we have come to discuss with you." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Come in."

The kids sat on a couch opposite of Bakura's arm chair. "Now who are you and what do you need to talk about?" Yamino spoke, "This is Amber Ishtar, Brandon Wheeler, and I'm Yamino Motou." She saw Bakura's eyes widened as he heard her name and saw her Millennium Puzzle.

Bakura nodded, "All right, Yamino, what do you want to know?" She looked him in the eye. "I want to know where the Millennium Eye is." Bakura seemed to be surprised at her mention of the Millennium Items. "I-I… The Millennium Eye was lost long ago along with my Millennium Ring."

Yamino looked over at Ra. He shook his head slightly. _Fine_, she thought. _I won't tell your father about your little theft, but I will search you for the Millennium Eye. If they were lost at the same time what's to say you didn't take both of them?_

"Why do you want to know?" Bakura asked. Yamino turned back toward him. "Because whoever has the Millennium Eye is causing a fair amount of trouble for me and you are the last known person to have the Millennium Eye. So would you have any idea who might have stolen your Millennium Items?"

Bakura shrugged. "I have no idea who might have stolen them, but I think whoever stole them may have been pocessed by Zorc." Yamino frowned. "Who's Zorc?" Bakura bit his lip before answering. "Zorc is the evil spirit that resides in the Millennium Ring. Zorc actually pocessed me for a time through the Millennium Ring. If Zorc is your enemy you should exercise caution. He is cunning and strong."

Yamino nodded. _Spirit in the Millennium Ring?_ she thought. _But he helped me find my past father so I could find out what was wrong. Could he really be bad? It would make sense in a reverse psychology kind of way._

"Thanks for your help Bakura," she said. He nodded. "You're welcome. I hope you solve this problem of yours." Yamino smiled, "Me too. Now if we can get Brandon out of your kitchen we'll get going." Everyone turned toward the kitchen to see Brandon in the fridge obviously eating everything he could get his hands on.

Brandon looked up. "What?" he asked with his mouth half full of jello. They all laughed. Eventually they were able to pry Brandon from the kitchen. Bakura walked them to the door. He saw the convertible limo and turned toward his son. "Where did you get that?" Ra looked nervous. "Umm…" Yamino stepped in. "We _borrowed_ it from Kaiba."

Bakura nodded. "You stole it, right?" Yamino laughed, "Of course." Bakura shook his head and grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the daughter of Yugi." Yamino smiled again, but this time half-heartily. Any mention of her dad made her feel neglected. Like the way he had neglected to tell her any thing about Shadow Powers, Millennium Items, and his past. She shook these thoughts aside.

"Yeah, well, see ya." The kids went to the car. "Try not to kill yourselves," Bakura called after them. They nodded. "Try not to," Yamino answered. Inside she worried. Would there be chances to get themselves killed? She didn't want to know.

Yamino slid into the driver's seat. "We'll try not to be killed on the way home with Yamino's driving," Amber muttered. The whole car broke out into laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am so very sorry about the delay but I have been very busy. I will try my best to make it up to you. thanks!

Chapter12:

Yamino sat on the floor of her room with her friends sitting around her. "What's the plan?" Brandon asked. She frowned. "There is no plan I mean Bakura was our main lead. You tell me what we're supposed to do now," she snapped. Ra frowned. "They have the Millennium Eye, right?"

Yamino nodded. "And you said that the guy claiming to be your dad in a past life said that the dude with the Millennium Eye was trying to break up your connection, right?" She frowned, "Where are you going with this?" Ra grinned. "Well if all that is true then he'll have to come to us eventually!" After a moment Yamino smiled, "Ra you're brilliant!" Amber came and sat beside her. "Yes, at least we have one smart leader here," she said innocently.

Yamino smacked her upside the head. Brandon raised an eyebrow. "So our plan is to do nothing?" They all nodded. "I'll bring the movies," he volunteered as he started to run down to his room. "Nothing x rated!" Yamino called after him. The friends looked at each other. If Brandon didn't bring x rated movies it would be a miracle.

So for the next few days until Christmas break they went to school then watched movies. Finally, Christmas break was upon them. They sat in the girls' room. "I have to go home for the holidays. My parents want me at home," Brandon said looking discouraged. Yamino shrugged, "Don't worry, if the Eyeguy comes we'll save a piece of him for you." He grinned. A train whistle sounded. "I have to go now." He walked out of the door as Yamino turned to the other two.

"So why aren't you two leaving?" she asked. Amber shrugged, "My family doesn't live in Japan. It would be too much of an inconvenience to fly me to Egypt and back." Yamino turned. "You're from Egypt?" Amber nodded. "Yeah, but no I don't know anything about the Millennium Items."

Yamino frowned and looked down. "I convinced my dad to let me stay and help you. Maybe my Ring will help," Ra said. She grinned. "What would I do without you?" Ra grinned evilly, "Ohh, I don't know, die maybe?"

Yamino jumped on him and gave him good whack on the head. "Anyhow thanks for the help. I'll probably end up needing it." They laughed. Amber and Ra left to go to dinner in the cafeteria.

Yamino climbed up on to her bunk. There was something was bothering her. There was a missing piece. Pegasus said that he had possessed the Millennium Eye. Only one person from each era could wield the power of a Millennium Item, and each Millennium holder could only have one Item. So how had Bakura come to claim the Millennium Eye? It would be impossible for him to use it. So why would he want it?

She jumped down from her bunk and raced down the hallways to Pegasus's office. Yamino flung open the door. Pegasus looked up. "Yamino? What is it?" She frowned, "Why did Bakura take the Millennium Eye? Did he rip it out of your socket? What power could it give him that the Millennium Ring couldn't?" Pegasus's face adopted a horrified expression.

He gestured for her to sit. "Listen well, Yamino. Inside the Millennium ring resides an evil presence. This evil presence desires to have all the Millennium Items in order to awaken his body. So without a body he must have a host." Yamino gasped as she realized what Pegasus had just said. "Ra's possessed!"

He nodded, "Indeed, just as his father was when he ripped out my eye. I was almost killed that day, but the kindness from deep within the true Bakura's heart spared me. You see the spirit of the Millennium Ring can push its host's spirit deep within the dark recesses of the Millennium Ring, but cannot truly smother it.

"As to the fact that you came here I will assume that Bakura did not have the Millennium Eye," he finished. Yamino shook her head. "No but tell me. How dangerous is the spirit of the Millennium Ring?" Pegasus shook his head. "Very dangerous I'm afraid. It nearly killed Bakura, but then it was haughty and had not yet concentrated its power. Now that the evil presence has been thwarted once it is going to make sure there is no doubt that he will win this time. It will do everything in its power to control your friend and kill you. After he kills you he will take your Millennium Puzzle. You are the only one who is really any sort of threat to him. Last two times he tried to collect the Millennium Items it was the Wielder of the Millennium Puzzle stopped him, but then the holders of the Millennium Puzzle were reincarnations of each other and shared strength. However now is the ideal time for him to strike the Millennium Puzzle for you are alone. As is your friend who now bears the Millennium Ring. The Spirit of the Millennium Ring is ruthless and angry. It will show no mercy. Your friend will be annihilated."

Yamino stood up so fast the chair scraped the floor. She turned and ran toward the boys' room. She pushed the students coming back from dinner out of the way. She reached the room in record time. She was breathing heavily. She kicked down the door.

When the dust cleared a tall man stood in the middle of the room. A great burst of golden light illuminated the room. Yamino shielded her eyes. "Well, Yamino, the supposed Queen of Games, I challenge you to a Shadow Game," sneered a familiar voice. She looked up to see Mokuba.

His shifted to reveal the Millennium Eye. Yamino glowered at him and activated her Millennium Puzzle. She felt the familiar glow of the Eye on her forehead. "Very well, I accept your challenge." Mokuba barred his teeth at her in a disturbing grin. "Good. The game shall be the Egyptian form of Russian Roulette. We will each take turns spinning the table. There are monsters that we will have to fight if they land in front of us. The person who lives wins. The person who dies loses. Simple really," he laughed.

Yamino growled at him, "What if the monsters don't kill either of us." He turned his Millennium Eye toward her. "Then we will fight to the death."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

Yamino glared at Mokuba from across the table causing the eye on her forehead to flare. "I will win this Shadow Game and force you back into the darkness from which you were born." Mokuba brushed his raven hair back from his Millennium Eye. "Funny, I thought you were my alter ego's friend. But I'm sure you realize that if you kill me he will be destroyed as well." Yamino recoiled. The power surging through her body had caused her to forget about the true Mokuba. Now she had to fight him without killing him.

Mokuba grinned at her reaction. "I see. Well I am the challenger I will start." He spun the wheel hard. When the wheel finally slowed to a stop it had landed on a monster she recognized as Buster Blader. He sneered. "I was hoping for a real challenge." He shrugged. "Ohh, well."

With incredible agility Mokuba flipped over the creature and avoided its blade. He reached into his boot drew a dagger. He plunged it into the creature's back. It screamed in pain then it disintegrated. Mokuba righted himself and turned so Yamino could see the dagger. It was covered in scarlet blood. She frowned.

"As you have probably realized the monsters in this game are real." He licked the blood off the dagger. Inside Yamino struggled with feelings of nausea. "You are a sick man!" she screamed. Mokuba leered at her in response. "Your turn, wench," he sneered at her. "I will pass your petty game and then I will TEACH YOU TO RESPECT ME!" she shouted in angry. He just met her angry glare with his calm gaze.

She spun the turn table sending it revolving to its limits. The table landed on Gilford the Legend. He appeared behind her. Yamino balled her hands into fists. In her fist appeared twin swords. She shrugged at the strangess she would worry about later. She stabbed backward without a glance and heard the monster disintegrate. Mokuba almost looked surprised. "I am impressed. I have not heard of such power wielded by a wench since the Great Lady Pharaoh."

Yamino hurled herself toward him. "I am not a wench, and I will not kill innocent creatures!" He simply smiled as an unseen barrier threw her backward. She picked herself up with a groan. "I thought you of all people would acknowledge the rules of a Shadow Game. My turn." He spun the turn table violently. It landed on the Dark Magician Girl. She turned away from the screams of the blonde magician.

"She was especially fun to kill. I hear she was in your deck." Yamino stood to spin the turntable. The pointer landed on the Dark Magician. He appeared before her. She lowered her swords. "I will not fight you." Mokuba chuckled. "Your loyalty to your monsters will be your downfall in this game." She glared at him and nearly got clobbered on the head by the Dark Magician's staff.

"Not grateful to her," Mokuba jeered at the Dark Magician. "Be thankful that she did not drag you to hell with one sweep of her swords as she did to your unfortunate comrade." He laughed yet again. Yamino barred her teeth as she crossed her swords to ward off one of the Dark Magic Attacks.

Dark Magician's attacks were growing in strength as his eyes glowed red. He was possessed by the evil Shadow Powers Mokuba had. The next attack knocked her backward. She landed on the hard wooden floor. Her head hit hard. The edges of her vision blurred. _No_ she yelled at herself. _You can't give in._ Then she felt a pair of hands gently lifting her up to a sitting position.

Yamino looked up. The Dark Magician stood over her with a worried look in his now purple eyes. She smiled she had broken the spell of the Millennium Eye. The Dark Magician touched her forehead gently. She heard a voice in her head coming from his touch._ I am sorry, my lady. I vow to serve you selflessly from this day forward._ She smiled. _I would like that,_ she answered.

She stood to face Mokuba. "Your Shadow Game of evil and murder has been broken. Now that your game is destroyed I'm coming after you!" His face twisted into a mask of horror. "No…" She grinned as the eye on her forehead glowed even more brightly. Yamino came upon Mokuba with incredible speed.

Yamino ripped the Millennium Eye out of his socket. He screamed in a pitch that chilled her blood. Mokuba collapsed with blood flowing freely out of his eye socket. She looked down to see her hand and the Millennium Eye were also covered in his blood.

She strode over to him. She glowered down at Mokuba. As Yamino looked on she saw tears were mixed in with the blood. She knelt beside him. He was coughing. It registered in her mind that she may have just killed Mokuba.

"Yam…Yamino," he spluttered through the mouth seeping out of the corners of his mouth. "I…didn't…forced…Ring." She frowned. From what she could make of his words he had been given the Millennium Eye then forced him to fight her. There was no doubt in her mind that the evil spirit in Ra's Millennium Ring had done this.

Her suspicions were affirmed by a soft chuckle behind her. "So you defeated the opening act?" Yamino turned to see Ra's face twisted to reveal the evil that was possessing him. "And now I will murder you," she hissed. He laughed. "I think not."

Ra flipped down from the rafter where he stood. He jammed his legs into her chest. Yamino gasped as the air was forced out of her lungs. The power of the kick sent her through the wall out into the open courtyard.

The Millennium Eye rolled out of her fingers. The Dark Magician picked it up. Ra turned to the sorcerer. "That would be mine," he said as he pointed his finger at the Dark Magician. She saw his soul being drained away. The magician fell to the ground as an unliving mindless being.

Yamino picked herself up from the ground wincing slightly as she felt broken ribs poking at her lungs. "You monster," she whispered menacingly. He smiled, "I try. Now draw your swords. This time I'll kill you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14

Yamino and Ra circled each other for a while just glaring swords drawn. Then Ra took the first move. He brought his first sword down on her sword. Yamino ducked the other sword and swung her sword toward his neck. He got his sword up just in time to block her blow. She growled at him. Ra narrowed his eyes. "Now, now, I thought you were supposed to be civil." She chuckled darkly, "Rumors are often wrong."

The eye on her forehead flared as she dove toward him with her sword trained toward his chest. He brushed her sword away then threw her backward. Yamino skidded across the courtyard's stone walk. She looked up at him with fire in her eyes. She stood and just watched him. It was Ra's turn to make a move.

He came toward her with one sword slashing toward her neck. Yamino ducked in time to see the flash where he head had been. Then from the other side she heard a sword slicing through air. Instinctively she threw her head sideways. Ra's other sword had been coming for her when she had ducked. The sword caught her cheek. She felt the warm blood rolling down her face.

Taking advantage of a momentary of balance of her opponent Yamino cut with one of her swords towards Ra's legs. She only hit the right one, but the cut was deep. _Probably severed a muscle_ she thought. Ra fell backward. Yamino sprung to her feet. Ra was on the ground holding his leg. He glared up at her his albino hair flung over his face.

When he stood he was off balance. Yamino used this opportunity to disarm him of one of his swords and take a small chunk of his palm while she was at it. Ra looked down in amazement at his bleeding left hand. She grinned. Then she threw one of her swords aside. He looked up at her confused. She glowered at him. "I will win this fight with no advantages."

Ra leapt toward her in a blind fit of rage. Yamino easily sidestepped him. He turned on her agilely and engaged her sword. Several blows were exchanged like silver flashes of lightning. Yamino glared at him, and his ruby eyes returned the look. She put in extra vigor to her efforts. She would defeat him no matter what it took.

Finally she disarmed him. His sword flew over the courtyard and landed in the dirt of the flower bed. Ra glanced after his two lost swords. Then his head whipped back around as Yamino pressed the cold steel tip of her sword to his neck drawing blood. He growled at her which only served to strengthen the blood flow.

Then an idea came to him. His final gamble. "You remember that I am just inhabiting your friend's body correct. Kill me and you will kill him as well." Yamino hesitated. The evil spirit continued, "Yes. He will die. You will have killed him with your own hand. You will never…" He trailed off as she lifted the sword. He stood. Then Yamino brought her sword back down toward his neck. He let out a shill scream.

Yamino sliced the string holding the Millennium Ring clean off his neck. The screaming stopped. The redness from his eyes faded back to their normal green. Ra fell backward, and Yamino caught him. He looked unconscious. "Exactly what went on here?" a voice demanded. She looked behind her to see Pegasus and the whole of the school standing there watching her.

Yamino suddenly realized how bad this situation looked. She was sitting in a pool of blood with a blood soaked black tank and jeans in a school courtyard. Holding an unconscious boy whose white t-shirt was probably better off burned and a blood stained sword in her hands. Then there was Mokuba bleeding out of his eye and probably half dead with a soul drained Dark Magician beside him. And of course the glowing eye pulsing on her forehead.

She let go of her Shadow Powers extinguishing the golden eye and lowered Ra gently to the ground. Yamino picked up the Millennium Eye as the Dark Magician regained his soul and enter the cards once again. She strode up to Pegasus and dropped the eye in his hand. "I believe this was yours," she said. He looked at her with astonishment in his eyes. "Keep this until Mokuba can claim it. The Millennium Eye belongs to him now."

Yamino nodded to him then went back to check on Mokuba and Ra. Mokuba still had a pulse, but just barely. He had lost so much blood. He was taken to the school infirmary until the ambulance came to take him to Domino City Hospital. Ra was much luckier. His hand and leg were wounded, but not terribly. He would only need bandages and a few days rest.

At the end of the night Yamino made her way to her room at about five in the morning. Amber and Brandon were waiting for her. Brandon sat up as she came in. "That's a lot of blood. What happened?" Yamino gave her friends the shortened and slightly less gory version of how Mokuba got the Millennium Eye, Mokuba's shadow game, and her near duel to the death with the spirit of the Millennium Ring who possessed Ra's body.

Amber gasped, "When Ra learns that he was possessed by his yami again he is going to be furious." Brandon nodded in agreement. Yamino shook her head wearily. "Yeah, he'll probably swear his head off, but can we discuss Ra's reactions to losing his mind later. I need to collapse immediately." Her friends nodded their understanding. Collapse was exactly what Yamino did. She fell on to the floor unconscious.

As she slept Yamino entered the same palace she had been in before she knew Ra's yami was trying to kill her. She walked along the corridors to where she had met the Pharaoh who had claimed he was her father. He appeared in the throne before her.

"My daughter, you have done well in finding the true culprit." She smiled. "So your voice will come back to guide me then?" she asked. The Pharaoh shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You have discovered your Shadow Powers entirely now. It is your duty to save the world and awaken your past memories and come to the afterlife as I did." Yamino jumped backward. "Hey, what the… I am not ready to die yet, thanks."

He smiled, "Perhaps one day you will feel ready. Until then, my daughter, take care of yourself and discover your destiny." Yamino nodded as she was thrown back into her dark sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yamino and Ra walked down the hallways of Monster High together toward the exit. It was the last day of school, and now they were boarding the train to return home. "Thank you for saving me from my yami," Ra spoke quietly. She nodded. He held out his hand to her. In his hand was the Millennium Ring. Yamino looked at then shook her head. "I cannot take it," she refused.

Ra gazed at her earnestly. "Please Yamino, you are strong, and you can control him. I never want to be possessed again!" Yamino turned on him. "You are strong as well. And if you don't want to be possessed that's your problem! No one can fix that for you. If you defeat that evil spirit then it will leave you alone for good. As for the Millennium Ring you were destined to have it just like Mokuba was destined to have the Millennium Eye and I, the Millennium Puzzle."

Ra looked confused for a moment then smirked. "I figured you'd say something like that." He pushed away his long white hair and tied Millennium Ring back around his neck and smiled. They headed for the exit once again. Ra turned toward her. "Will I see you over the summer?" he asked.

Yamino looked down sadly. "No, I don't think so. I have a lot of resting and research to do." He cocked his head. "Research?" She nodded. "I'm going to use every resource available to man to try and find out what the Millennium Items are and why they were made. With that said I doubt I'll have time for much else." Ra looked straight ahead. "I see."

"However," she drawled. "If you ever need any help just call me at this number." She handed him a slip of paper. Ra's eyes grew wide, and she smiled. "It's my cell phone. I keep with me all the time. If wanna help me research I'll be at Domino City Library."

When Ra went to look at her she was already halfway up the hall. "Come on, if we miss the train I'll have to hotwire another car." Ra grinned, "No way I'll repeat that experience." They ran to the front courtyard (which was still in shambles from the Millennium fight that happened three nights previously) to the train.

They found Amber and Brandon already holding a seat for them. They joked as they rode home, but there was an air of darkness under their conversation. They had all seen what had happened. Yamino had extraordinary powers, and Ra was possessed by a spirit. And they had barely made it out alive. They all knew this was just the beginning. There would be more battles and adversaries. Each would become more deadly than the last.

Amber put her hand on Yamino's shoulder. Yamino looked up surprised. "We will always be there for you. To help you." Amber smiled. "You've got that right," Brandon said grinning. "All the way," Ra agreed. Yamino grinned as she looked at the smiling faces of her friends. "Good," she said. "'cause I've got a feeling worse is coming. So I'll need all my friends around me." They cheered causing kids in the other seats to start.

When they reached the train station they each went their separate ways. Yamino was pestered with questions by her mother on the way home. She just sat back silently in the car. Her father noticed her thoughtful silence and suggested her mother be quiet.

Finally after a year of Shadow Powers, spirits, and games Yamino ran up to her room. She dropped her bag on the floor then jumped on to her bed. She was so tired and was not in the mood to be bothered. However that did not stop her father from entering.

"You haven't said a word since you got home. What happened at school?" Yamino looked up at her father. He didn't need to know. He would just worry. "Nothing." Her father shook his head. "Something happened with the Millennium Puzzle didn't it?" Yamino looked at him surprised.

"I once held the Millennium Puzzle as well remember?" She shrugged at her father. "I gained a certain Shadow Power as well." Yamino sat up in bed. "Did you figure out what and why the Millennium Items are?" Yugi looked down. "Not exactly, and whatever happened at your school I can't help you. Everyone who holds a Millennium Item experiences the power differently. So you will have to figure out your own problems."

Yamino sighed. "I thought as much." Her father smiled and left her alone with her thoughts. She lay back on her bed trying to plan out the summer. The library was where she'd be spending most of her time. She hated research, but if it was Egyptian it couldn't be that bad. She'd really have liked to meet that man, Shadi again. He seemed to know more than he told her. But his response to her questions would most likely be the same as her father's.

_Get ready for a stuffy summer filled with boring history books,_ she told herself. Just then her cell phone rang. She grinned at least I won't be alone. Yamino answered her phone. "Hey Ra. Hold on just a sec."

Yamino ran over to the window and stuffed the phone in her back pocket. She climbed out the window and on to the roof. She pulled out her phone. "Okay, Ra. Tomorrow I'll be at the library at ten o'clock."

Yamino sat on her roof with the moonlight shining on her black hair as the wind blew through it. Through the night she and Ra talked and laughed and made plans. Ra had called the rest of the crew and they were all going to meet at the library, but they would eagerly await their next year at Monster High.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Alright! Yamino's first year at Monster High is over But don't worry she'll be back with her friends in Monster High: The Foreseeing Shadow. I hope the next one will live up to your standards as well. So pleaz go look at the other one and review. Have fun ;).


End file.
